


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I guess I gotta tag for that or someone's gonna get mad at me, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mistletoe, Otayuri Winter Weekend 2017, Underage Drinking, the T rating is for Yuri's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Otabek gets an unexpected Christmas kiss at a party.Written for day 2 of the Otayuri Winter Weekend event, for the "caught under the mistletoe" prompt.





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

The whole thing started with Victor’s ridiculous idea to throw a Western-style Christmas party at the Katsuki family’s onsen after the Grand Prix Final. 

“It will be fun!” He had exclaimed gleefully, while googling details from all of his favorite cheesy Christmas movies. “We can invite everyone!”

And so, just after the competition, they’d all packed up and gone on a train trip to Hasetsu to decorate the main room with garland and twinkly string lights that Victor had ordered on the internet. They also assembled a giant artificial pine tree that stood nearly to the ceiling with a garish star decoration on top, as well as an inflatable snowman that played a loop of Christmas carols at an unnecessarily high volume. Finally, after covering a variety of surfaces, including the tree, in canned snow spray, Victor climbed a ladder to hang a small bit of a green plant from the rafters by a thick string in the center of the room. 

“And what the hell is that supposed to be?” Yuri asked.

“Haven’t you ever seen an American Christmas movie?” Mila replied with a chuckle. “It’s mistletoe! If you’re caught underneath of it with someone, you have to kiss them!”

“Oh, great.” Yuri made an exaggerated fake gagging noise. “We’ll have to watch Victor and the pig suck face all night and they’ll even have an excuse.”

Thankfully, once more people began to arrive, the alcohol came out. Flutes of champagne and glasses of eggnog with rum mixed into them filled a table to the side of the room, and Yuri took some of the champagne eagerly, since the eggnog looked to him like something expired that you’d find in the back of your fridge when you cleaned.

“The drinking age in Japan is twenty, Yurio,” Victor chastised him lightly.

“Fuck the drinking age in Japan.” Yuri scoffed and walked off with the drink anyway to sit at one of the far tables. The only person he really wanted to see at the stupid party was Otabek, who hadn’t arrived yet. He pulled out his phone to send a text.

_ where the hell are you, _ he typed quickly,  _ if you don’t get here soon I might end up having to socialize with fucking jj and his stupid wife _

The reply came fairly quickly.  _ We both know you wouldn’t do that even if they were the last people left alive after the zombie apocalypse. I’ll be there soon, got a little lost when I got off the train. _

Yuri texted back a thumbs-up emoji and took another swig of his drink while he waited. Prior to the competition, he hadn’t seen his best friend since mid-summer, since they’d had wildly different competition schedules after the season had begun. Phone calls and Skype chats and random interactions on various forms of social media were nice enough, but they didn’t compare to actually being able to spend time together. And then, even once they’d arrived in Japan, he’d been kept under lock and key for most of the weekend, with Lilia and Yakov wanting to avoid a repeat of his antics from the previous year’s Grand Prix Final. So, he’d barely even gotten a chance to see Otabek outside of the rink, and he desperately wished they could hang out someplace that wasn’t Victor’s stupid party.

More people had shown up than Yuri had expected. Mila was talking with Sara and a couple of the other ladies’ senior competitors, none of whom Yuri knew especially well and didn’t really care to. Christophe would never miss a party, and of course JJ had to be where everyone else was. Even some of the pairs skaters and ice dancers had come - nobody turned down an invitation from Victor Nikiforov if they didn’t have to.

Yuri could not have been more relieved than he was when Otabek finally walked in the door.

“Took you long enough,” he muttered when Otabek took a seat next to him, and he downed the last of the champagne in his glass.

“Sorry.” Otabek flashed him a tiny grin. “But you should be in a better mood, what with winning gold again this weekend and all.”

“Yeah, well.” Yuri shrugged. “You should have been up there on the podium with me.”

Otabek acknowledged that statement with only a brief humming sound that nearly blended in with the din of the annoying music that filled the room. One of the things Yuri most enjoyed about his company was that he didn’t feel the need to talk constantly. 

Unlike  _ some _ people. Yuri practically growled when Mila approached the table with a big smile on her face. 

“Hi, Otabek!” Her voice practically dripped with saccharine sweetness. “We’re all really glad you made it!” 

“Uh, thanks?” Otabek’s confusion at her tone was obvious. “To be honest, my coach thought this side trip was a dumb idea, but I wanted to come anyway, so…”

Mila giggled in a way that made Yuri roll his eyes. “It’s okay, everyone except for Victor thought this was a dumb idea, but we’re all here! Come on and get a glass of champagne!”

“The drinking age in Japan is twenty,” Yuri interjected, dry as the desert. 

“Well, that didn’t stop you, did it?” Mila grabbed Otabek’s arm and practically dragged him up and towards the table with all the drinks while Yuri glared after them. But instead of getting all the way there, she stopped in the middle of the room and grinned widely. “Happy Christmas, Otabek,” she said, and gestured to the mistletoe hanging from the rafters above them, before kissing him on the lips right in front of everyone. 

The room went nearly silent, with the exception of the music coming from the snowman. 

Otabek blinked twice, the expression on his face shifting to surprise, and he opened his mouth to say something. Before he got the chance to form any words, though, the sound of breaking glass shattered through the room and drew everyone’s attention to Yuri, who had thrown his empty champagne flute on the floor and was in the process of storming out, stomping his way down the hall towards the back door.

“Um.” Otabek cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced around the room, then back to Mila. “I’m just going to… go… deal with… uh, that.” He pointed in the general direction that Yuri had gone for a moment before he turned to follow. 

Going out into the cold evening barefoot wasn’t something he especially wanted to do, but he certainly wasn’t going to bother retrieving his shoes from the main entryway, and he knew enough about Japanese etiquette not to wear the indoor slippers outside, so barefoot it was. At least he’d worn socks. 

He found Yuri sitting on one of the benches in the back courtyard area, knees tucked up to his chest and arms around them, face set firmly in a sulking expression with his chin resting on top of his legs. The chilled breeze in the air was barely enough to shake the mostly-bare tree branches, and a few light flakes of snow fell from the sky. It was definitely not weather to be sitting outside in.

“You didn’t have to come out here too,” Yuri grumbled when Otabek tentatively took a seat next to him. 

“I know.” Otabek tucked his feet up underneath his legs to ward off the cold. “But I didn’t want to stay in there. Everyone was staring.” 

Yuri didn’t say anything to that, but just tucked himself up into a ball a little more tightly, scowling off into the night. Otabek sighed and shifted a little closer to him.

“I came all the way down here to see you, you know,” he said, and bumped their shoulders together lightly. “Not Mila, or anyone else. Just you.”

Yuri breathed in sharply, audibly. “I’m not jealous,” he ground out, almost angrily, and it made Otabek’s heart jump just a bit.

“Of course not,” he agreed mildly, and put one arm around Yuri’s shoulders. It wasn’t a gesture that was new for them, but Yuri tensed up under the touch anyway. “But,” he continued, “if you did happen to be jealous, it would be completely unnecessary.”

“Yeah?” Yuri murmured, quiet, and glanced sideways at Otabek.

“In the last year, we’ve talked almost daily in one way or another.” Otabek chuckled. “That should tell you something, right?”

“Yeah, but… We’re just friends.” Yuri sounded vaguely disappointed as he practically whispered the words.

“Only because we’ve never talked about being anything else.” Otabek gave a little shrug before going on. “I figured it would come up eventually. I can’t say I ever imagined these particular circumstances, but…”

“So… Are you saying you  _ like me _ , or what?”

“I’m saying that I’d much rather kiss you than Mila.”

Yuri stared, wide-eyed for a minute before he shifted his gaze down to his own kneecaps again. “I’ve never kissed anybody before,” he mumbled, almost under his breath.

“I wasn’t under the impression that you had.” Otabek reached over to brush some of Yuri’s hair out of his eyes gently. “If you don’t want to, if you’re not ready for what’s between us to change, whatever… I’m fine with that.” He paused for a moment to look up at the sky. The snow was beginning to fall more frequently. “But I’d also like to go inside before we both get hypothermia, if that’s all right.”

Yuri considered that silently for a minute before he unfolded himself from the bench and stood up, pulling Otabek up to his feet as well. “Kiss me, then, idiot,” he said, “because it’s fucking freezing out here.”

“That’s romantic,” Otabek said dryly, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he leaned in to gently press his lips against Yuri’s. The kiss was chaste and innocent and over too soon for Otabek’s taste as their cold noses bumped awkwardly together and they descended into ridiculous giggling that he would vehemently deny if ever asked about it.

“I guess we really should go inside,” Yuri said, once they’d both regained their composure, though he was still smiling.

“We should. And I think you ought to apologize to Mrs. Katsuki for breaking a glass on her floor.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes at that, but followed Otabek back inside anyway. 


End file.
